


Super Voltron

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alluras a cop, Altea is a city, Angst, Blood and Gore, Corrupted Policeforce, Drug Dealing, Drugged Characters, Drugs, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Galra Drug Empire Inc., Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Violence, Matt is protective, Mayor Alfor, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Character Death, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pidge is a genius, Rolo is a sniper, Shiro and Lance and Keith are superheroes, Zarkon is a druglord, klance, klance angst, minor original characters, no superpowers, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: Shiro and Lance are the ones that go out and fight the badguys. Pidge and Hunk make the tech. Coran's the doctor, and Allura's the cop. They're all here to stop the drug empire, run by the man named Zarkon. All was going smoothly until a vigilante named 'Red Flare' decided to start fighting the drug empire as well. He refused to let anyone help him, and did everything on his own. So, of course, the dumb kid had to get himself kidnapped.(or; The Superhero AU nobody asked for.)





	1. Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i've had this idea for a while now, just couldn't put it on paper, so when i talked to my friend about it, she helped and now we have this monstrosity.  
> credit goes to maria as well, but she doesn't have an a03 account. yea, so, enjoy this superhero au nobody asked for :)

* * *

The moment Keith came home, he knew it would be a bad day.

He had just beaten up some thugs trying to rob a jewelry store. The fight would have been smooth, if he had seen that one guy with a gun. He had managed to take all of them down and put the bags of riches back inside the store, but he didn't see the driver of the van. He brought out a gun, shot him, and drove away. The bullet embedded itself into his shoulder, making Keith nearly collapse. He shoved the pain into a bottle, and made his way home over the rooftops.

He snuck into his bedroom, through the window he leaves open every night, hoping Shiro was already asleep. Sadly, the moment Keith stepped inside of the room, the light came on. He instinctively brought his fists up, preparing for a fight, even with his shoulder oozing blood. He looked around the room, seeing Pidge standing beside his light switch, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. He didn't bring his fists down.

"Did you know it's really easy to rob someone if they leave their window open every night?" Pidge asked, her voice incredibly smug.

"Where's Shiro?" Keith hissed, not letting his guard down.

"Still at work." Pidge uncrossed her arms and leaned against his bed post. She examined Keith. "How was  _Lance's Party_ ?" Pidge asked, a smirk on her face.

"You know very fucking well I didn't go to a party." Keith spat, lowering his fists. He would've kept them up, but his shoulder had started becoming too much to handle. Keith crossed the room, stumbling as he got to the cabinet that held his gauze. 

"You good?" Pidge asked, standing straight and walking towards Keith.

Keith scoffed, and continued searching through cabinets for the disinfectant and tweezers. "Yea, just peachy. Because bullets don't hurt whatsoever."

Keith proved triumphant when he reached the third cabinet, pulling out his items. He set them down on a table, then sat in the chair right beside it. There was dried blood from his last injury coating the table. The knife slash was currently healing, safely hidden under his shirt. Unless Shiro decided he wanted to look under Keith's shirt, Shiro wouldn't find out.

Pidge rolled her eyes at the comment, coming to sit on the table in front of Keith. "How long have you been here?" Keith asked, taking off his shirt.

"About twenty-" Pidge cut off as she stared at his chest.

"What?" Keith asked, looking down. All he saw was what he normally saw. His upper torso was covered in bruises that were still purple, and some that had faded into a darker yellow. There were several scars from knives and bullets, and some gauze was still taped to his chest and stomach. A patch of gauze near his abdomen was soaked with a dark red.

"How are you even alive right now?!" Pidge all but screamed, flailing her arms in the air.

"I'm really stubborn..?" Keith asked, taking the gauze off of his abdomen. He quickly replaced it with a fresh band aid, which was already starting to soak through.

"Ugh! You know I hate seeing that stuff!" Pidge exclaimed, throwing her arm to block the view.

"You could leave." Keith suggested to her as he started taking the bullet out with the tweezers.

"Asshole." She muttered, walking to sit on his bed.

"I-" Keith broke off his sentence to bite on his tongue. The pain shot up his arm.

"You good?" She asked, looking up from her phone.

"Fine," he grunted out, reaching for the gauze. He grabbed the roll, only to feel it empty. "Well, fuck." Keith mumbled, words starting to slur together slightly. He could feel the blood seep from his open wound. 

"My God, Keith. You're an idiot." She said, opening his medical cabinet. She slammed it closed in frustration. "Do you have any more downstairs?"

Keith nodded, letting his head hang over the edge of his chair. He watched the fan spin, listening to Pidge's footsteps become more and more distant.

He knew he should stay awake, but it was a battle he was losing. His eyes finally fluttered closed, feeling his body relax the slightest bit.

"Open your eyes, dumbass!" Pidge screamed, placing the gauze on his injury.

Keith hissed in pain at the pressure, his eyes shooting open. "I though-" Keith wheezed, pain shooting through his arm, "Thought you hated this stuff," he said, breathing sharply as she applied more pressure.

"I do, but you don't have the energy to apply the pressure right now." Pidge said, grabbing the stitches. "This might hurt,"

"Already does." Keith said, gripping the edge of the table. 

Pidge snorted as she stitched his cut close, then applied gauze over it in case it opened again. "God, I suck at this. Coran is so muc-" Pidge cut herself off, walking to the door.

"Who's Coran?" Keith asked, standing up from his chair. 

"Oh, uh, my uncle?" Pidge tried convincing him, reaching for the door knob. 

"Nope. Pidge, get back here." He said, watching her step out of the room.

Pidge sighed, walking back inside the room. 

After making sure she sat down on the bed, and wouldn't try to bolt, Keith repeated his question. "Who's Coran?"

"A person," Pidge answered.

Keith knew something was wrong. She was trying not to lie to Keith, but lie at the same time. Keith watched her movements, trying to figure out what she was hiding. Then a thought came to him. "Pidge, are you working with that Champion guy?"

Pidge avoided his gaze, refusing to answer.

"Pidge."

"Would you believe me if I said no?" She asked, looking up at him.

"No."

"Then, no. I'm not." Pidge lied.

Keith pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing in frustration. "Are you actually going out and fighting?"

"No. I just keep the communicators and shit going. I also kind of hack. A lot."

Keith sighed again, and started pacing the small room. "Pidge, you know that's illegal, right?"

"Isn't what you're doing illegal?" Pidge answered him with her own question. 

"Yes, but-"

"Then it's the same thing! I'm only helping Sh- Champion do good stuff when I hack! I'm not hacking so I can screw with some online 8 year olds!" Pidge yelled.

"What did you say?" Keith asked. He thought she called Champion Shiro. "Did you just say Shiro?"

"What- No- why would-" Pidge stuttered, trying to find a proper excuse.

"Katie-" Keith sighed. He heard the door open downstairs, and he saw Pidge stiffen. It was 2am, and Shiro normally got home at 5am. "Stay here." He said, pulling a black shirt on. He left the room, taking a bat with him.

He silently stepped down the stairs that led to the front door. The bottom half of his suit was still on, and his mask was still on his face. Continuing down the stairs, he realized his mask was half of the yin and yang, just red instead of black.

Once he reached the door, he peeked around the wall. Two bulky men in black shirts stood on either side of the door, machine guns in their hands.

Silently cursing, Keith rushed back to the room, as silent as he could be. He entered his room, shutting the door behind him with a quiet thud. "Okay, Pidge," He whispered, turning around too face her. "You've-"

Pidge wasn't in the room. Instead, he was left with a note on the bed. Keith placed the bag beside the door, silently stepping to the bed. Hesitantly, he picked up the note, unfolding it.

_Behind you._

Keith read. He glared at the note, but turned around anyways. He was met with a bat to the head. He merely stood there for a few seconds, dazed and head throbbing. The person swung the bat again, very hard, slamming into the side of Keith's head. Still highly unfocused and dazed. Keith grabbed a book off of his table to hit the person with.Before he could get a solid hit on the person, they  did it one more time, causing him to crumple to the floor in an ungrateful heap of black and red.

* * *

Keith woke up, trying to blink away the foggyness in his mind. There was something tied around his mouth, and his arms were bound behind him. He tried to move them, but he soon realized they were stuck to something he was sitting on. 

He couldn't quite remember what happened, but he knew something happened to Pidge and that he had to help her. He wasn't sure where he was, or what time it was. He didn't know how long he had been out, either.

He struggled against the ropes bounding him to the chair, and someone seemed to notice. The person didn't like that he was trying to escape.

The man walked towards him, gun slung across his back. Keith glared as his captor, pulling against his restraints. They wouldn't budge.

The man in front of him only laughed, at his pathetic attempts. He pulled a needle out of his pocket that held a neon green substance, mixed with spots of dark purple. 

The man grabbed Keith's jaw, and pulled him forwards. The man had a right and hard grip on his chin, so Keith could only follow where he pulled him. Keith snarled as he shoved the needle into his neck, with no gentleness whatsoever, and injected the substance into him.

Keith tried to pull away from the man, but he had too strong of a grip, and the substance was making him weaker and disoriented.

It was becoming hard for him to keep his eyes open, but he managed to keep them open anyways. The man let go of his jaw, then punched him square in the face. He bit down on his tongue hard enough to draw blood. He would not show weakness to this dumbass. He didn't know who he was messing with if he thought he could get away with punching him in the face.

He did it a few more times, finally satisfied at the injuries it caused. Keith could feel the blood dripping down his nose, soaking the fabric tied around his mouth. He could feel the bruises starting to form. The mans hand was fist was covered in blood, but it didn't seem to bother him. He walked behind Keith, tightening his restraints before leaving. At that point, Keith found it impossible to keep his eyes open.

He still struggled against the ropes, but his eyes were closed. He wasn't sure how long he had been pulling against the ropes, but he knew he was only getting his skin scrubbed raw by the efforts.

At least an hour later, someone came by and placed a needle into his neck, probably inserting more of that substance. The person punched him in the ribs before leaving. His entire body was sore, and his arms were aching. He was left in the room, wheezing for air from the hard hit.

The substance they had forced into him seemed to be seeping the energy from his body, leaving all of his attempts at moving sluggish.

Keith wasn't sure how long it took, but another person came by, forcing the needle into his neck. This time, they didn't need to grab his jaw. Keith was too weak and energy-sapped to fight back. He opened his eyes to glare at the person before he felt his body go numb. He let his head fall onto his chest when the person took the needle out of his neck. Once he heard the door of the room close, he allowed himself to succumb to exhaustion.

He swore he heard someone scream before passing out.

So, yea. By that point, Keith knew it would be a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yea, so, in case you didn't realize, they're drugging him.  
> oh no where did pidge goooo?  
> i have lots of plans for this fic, and it might be turned into a series because i don't want to put 40 chapters in one part so yea. haha. each chapter is a different pov, and i hope you enjoyed it. any feedback is highly appreciated. :)


	2. Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody needs a little help, even if they're stubborn idiots who say they don't need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every chapter is a different POV. it'll normally be Keith, Lance or Shiro. :)  
> Pidge: 17,  
> Shiro: 25  
> Keith, Lance, Hunk: 20  
> Allura: 23  
> Coran: 29  
> Keith, Lance, Hunk and Pidge all go to Garrison University

Lance was starting to think he had an obsession. It might have been the outfit. Probably was. His mask was half of the yin and yang, just red. The circle was used as an eye hole. His suit was mostly black and red leather, with a belt that probably held medical supplies and weapons. Lance had a suspicion he was opposing Lance. Lance's outfit was the other half of him and yang, just blue. He had a blue and black outfit as well, just without the belt. He probably thought Lance was copying him, which he was not. This costume was in the works before he had even known of Red Flare!

Or, maybe it was his personality that made him obsessed, but either way, he was totally obsessed.

He and the mysterious 'Red Flare' always went out at night, stopping crimes all over the city. His teammate, Champion, went out whenever someone needed help, unless he was doing his job. And, even then he was helping people. He was a cop for a living.

Lance, on the other hand, could only go out at night or when he had a day off. He was in his last year of college, so hopefully, he could start doing stuff like Shiro. Work as a cop during the day, work as a superhero when needed. 

So, whenever he found himself going out at night to help someone, he almost always met up with Red Flare. Sadly, Red Flare almost always avoided him. After the first few times of talking to him and getting no response, he probably should have stopped and focused on superheroing. But, no, Lance was persistent. He was determined to make this guy laugh, or even talk to him. 

Which, of course, led to him following Red Flare to his house. He hadn't seen Red Flare tonight yet, so he decided to check up on him, and see if he was okay. He walked along the rooftops, stopping when he saw the familiar red panel. The window that led to Red Flares room was shut, and the curtains were drawn. He tried opening the window, even though it was probably locked. It was not. He pushed the curtains aside and stepped into the room.

The room was rather small, and it took him a few minutes to find the light switch. When he turned it on, he looked around. There was a wooden twin sized bed frame in the far corner of the room, some cabinets beside it, and his closet had a few shirts and pants. In another corner, there was a desk with a dozen pieces of paper on it, a few pencils, and a computer. There was a cork board on his wall, with various red and blue strings attached to some tacks that held pictures of people he didn't recognize. 

On another wall, there was pictures of (presumably) Red Flare and someone that looked strangely familiar too him. He stepped closer to the picture, trying to figure out why he looked so familiar. The person in the photo had a mullet, pale skin, and violet eyes. He looked around 22, but he was pretty short. He assumed that was Red Flare. The man beside him had a prosthetic arm, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a very muscley physique (Yes, Lance said muscley.)

All of the mad seemed to scream " _I'm Champion_!" to Lance. The one thing that nearly confirmed it for him was the tuft of white hair that hung loosely over his forehead. 

He walked over to the table, determined to find anything about where Red Flare could be.

What he wasn't expecting, though, was the table to have dried blood and a roll of gauze on it. Now that he thought about it, Lance thought he saw trails of blood on the rooftops leading here, as well.

He looked at the floor, and saw a trail of blood coming from the window he just came in through.

On the ground near the bed, there was bat that had blood coating the edge of it. A book was laying on the ground, open to a random page near it. Lance picked it up, finding dried drops of blood on the spine of the book.

Lance put the book onto the bed, then turned to look at the bed. On it, there was an unfolded note that had a drop of blood on it. He picked it up and read it. All it said was;

_Behind you._

Lance turned around, but nothing was there. He assumed it was for someone else on another night. Near the note, a phone was on the bed. He picked it up, and turning it on, he saw a picture of the two people again. A few texts by the name of  _Shiro_ and  _Pidge_ came up. Lance scrolled through them. 

_**Shiro, 7:39am:** Sorry I had to work so late. They needed my help on a case._

**_Shiro, 7:52am:_ ** _Ah, staying at Lance's? Got it. Won't bother you much._

 _ **Pidge, 8:43am:**_ _Keith,_ _what the hell? Is someone attacking your house? This guy just pulled me out through the window, and I woke up in my bed. I heard a few gunshots- are you okay??_

_**Pidge, 8:57am:**  Haha, this is a joke right? I need to know if something's wrong. I came by earlier and Shiro said you weren't home. He said you must have stayed at Lance's house which is totally not true and I seriously fucking hope you're at the campus right now._

**_Missed call from Shiro, 9:03am._ **

_**Pidge, 9:10am:** _ _Keith, you're starting to scare me. Are you okay?_ _  
_

**_Missed call from Shiro,_   _9:_ _32am._**

**_Pidge,_ ** _**10:23am:** Keith, what the hell? Where are you? Shiro's been worried sick. And, come to think of it, I'm fucking worried. Call one of us, let us know you're okay. Please?_

_**Missed call from Shiro (8) 11:52am.**  
_

_**Missed call from Pidge (73) 12:04pm.** _

_**Pidge, 1:12pm:** Keith, answer the fucking phone._

**_Missed call from Pidge (16) 1:13pm._**

**_Missed call from Shiro (3) 2:00pm._ **

**_Shiro, 2:04pm:_ ** _Keith, where are you? You haven't answered the phone all day. Are you okay?_

 **_Shiro, 3:00pm:_ ** _Keith?_

**_Missed call from Shiro (92) 3:05pm._ **

**_Missed call from Pidge (387) 4:21pm._ **

**_Pidge, 5:07pm:_ ** _Dude, what the hell is going on? Answer the fucking phone. We're worried. Shiro nearly had a fucking panic attack._

**_Missed call from Shiro (12) 5:15pm._ **

_**Shiro, 5:32pm:** Shit, okay. I have to go to work- Call me when you get home, yea?  
_

**_Missed call from Pidge (483) 5:45pm._ **

**_Pidge, 6:21pm:_ ** _Keith, I don't like this. I've probably called you 800 times today. Answer the fucking phone._

**_Missed call from Pidge (21) 2 minutes ago._ **

**_Pidge, 1 minute ago:_ ** _Keith, are you okay? Please answer the phone. Shiro's been texting me all day waiting for a response._

**_Incoming call from_ _Pidge._ **

Lance hit the answer button, raising it to his ear. 

" _Oh my fucking God, Keith. You-_ " Pidge's voice sounded worried and, yet, relieved that he answered.

"Yea, uh, sorry, but Keith isn't here. I'm assuming this is his room, and, well-"

"  _Lance, what the fuck? Is that you?_ "

Lance coughed, quickly covering it up. The room had a heavy scent of copper. "Yea, sorry to disappoint you. I don't know where Keith is- but I, uh, noticed Keith and Red Flare have the same-"

"  _Lance, Keith is Red Flare. Have you seen him at all tonight?_ " Pidge's worried voice came back into her tone of voice.

"Uh, no. I don't know what's going on, but-"

"  _Wait, what the hell? How do you have his phone?"_

"Er, it's a long story." Lance tried to avoid explaining it. He wanted to know what was wrong with Keith.

"  _I don't give a fuck. Explain. Now._ "

"Fine. So, don't call me a fucking fanboy, but I follow Red F- Keith home every night, just to make sure he's okay and stuff, and damn is that kid anti-social, and so, he comes back here every night, and now I know it's Keith. Last night, I didn't follow him home because I was busy with something, but I heard a gunshot. I haven't seen him since then."

The line was silent. Lance thought Pidge hung up.

"  _Shit. That's- That's very much not good._ "

Lance hummed in agreement. "Oh, and, his room is a mess. There's blood everywhere. And there's this bat on the floor that has blood soaking the end-"

" _Bat?_  "

"Yea."

"  _Is it black with silver stripes?_ "

"Yea, why?"

" _Oh, shit. Okay. I need you to come back to the base with the bat._ "

"Oh, uh, okay. Can you explain what's going on when I get back?"

_"Yea, just hurry up."_

"'kay."

Lance hung up the phone, grabbed the bat, and shoved Keith's phone into his back pocket. He left the room, shutting the window behind him. Once he stepped onto the roof opposite of his house, he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate.

**_Incoming call from Unknown._ **

Luckily, Keith didn't have a passcode, so he quickly texted Pidge to trace the incoming call from the unknown caller.

Lance answered the phone, trying his best to sound calm and not at all terrified that Keith could be dying in a volcano.

"Hello?" Lance asked, voice wavering the slightest bit. He hoped the other end couldn't hear it.

" _If you want your friend to stay alive, stop tracing this call._ "

"Who is this?" Lance spat.

" _Stop tracing the call._ "

Huffing, Lance quickly texted Pidge to stop. Hopefully, she had already gotten their location.

"Who is this?" Lance repeated.

No one answered. There was only sounds of footsteps, and a door opening. " _You are going to tell us who Champion is, and where to find him._ "

Lance snorted. "Like hell I am." At that moment, Lances phone vibrated.

" _Do you need some encouragement?_ "

"What?"

The voice on the other end stopped talking to Lance. It seemed as if he was talking to someone else. He couldn't quite make out what the person was saying, but it sounded like "Bring him here."

Lance pulled out his phone from his pocket. He turned on, seeing the texts he got.

_**Pidgeon, 1 minute ago:** Got it. Head too 410 Clover Street. 'bout a ten minute drive from where you are now._

_**Lancealot** : On my way._

Lance shoved his phone back into his pocket, straining to hear anything from the phone in his hand. The only sound he heard was distant footsteps.

Lance quickly climbed the ladder that lead to street level, running to his herocycle.

He sat down on it, not starting it just yet. They didn't need to hear he was driving.

" _Your friend wants to say hello._

_Go fuck yourself._

_Oh, that's no way to speak to me, little man._

_Go. Fuck. Your. Self._

_Now, now. Watch the language. Wouldn't you like to say hello to your friend?_

_Do you ever shut the fuck up?_

_Would you like to say hello?"_

Lance listened as the person spoke to Keith. He heard something that sounded like spitting. The person holding the phone sighed, then snapped his fingers. It must have been on speakerphone.

Lance heard a grunt of pain, presumably from Keith, before a coughing fit. He heard something splatter to the floor, that was probably blood.

"What do you want?" Lance hissed.

" _Like I said. Except, now, I want you to bring Champion to me in two hours. I'll be waiting by Central Park. If you fail to show up, well..._ "

Lance heard something sizzle, then an agonized scream. Lance growled as the phone hung up. He shoved it in his pocket, starting his herocycle.

(" _Herocycle? Are you serious, Lance?"_

 _"How much more serious could I get?"_ )

Laughing fondly at the memory, Lance sped up, completely ignoring the speed limits. He needed to get to Keith, and he needed to get there fast.

He kept one hand on the handle, and used his other to pull out his phone.

He called Pidge.

It took a minute of ringing for her to answer, and her voice sounded deeper than it had before.

" _Hello?_ "

"Yea, okay, it's obviously Lance, but I need you to not tell Shiro about this, okay Pidge?"

" _Not tell me about what?_ "

Lance mentally slapped himself. Shiro had picked up the phone. Pidge had gone to tell his work to tell him. Oh, God. He was in deep shit now.

"Oh, that I got you ...uh... ice cream! Yea. You like vanilla, right?"

" _Lance, what are you talking_ -" 

Shiro broke off, almost ibnstanly turning off his phone. " _Shit- sorry, some guy just got loose- I'll make sure Pidge is fine- I've gotta go, bye!_ "

Shiro hung up, leaving an incredibly confused Lance. It took several more sharp turns before Lance finally found the address. He parked his herocycle on the opposite side of the street, hoping he hadn't made too much noise. He stayed within the shadows, making his way to the side door. He peeked his head behind the wall, checking to see how many guards were there.

None were there.

"This is too easy," Lance muttered out loud, stepping into the alleyway where the side door was. When he got to the door, he tried the handle, only to find it was unlocked.

This was definitely a trap.

Despite him knowing it was a trap, Lance stepped inside, closing the door behind him quietly. He stepped further into the room, looking for anything that resembled Keith in the slightest. Of course, it was hard too see anything at all. The only light in the room was coming from the single window, and even that was pretty dim. It was 3am, after all.

His phone started to ring, making an echoing sound throughout the room. He pulled out Keith's phone, huffing in frustration.

**_Incoming call from Unknown_ **

_**"** Didn't I say not to track the call?"_

Lance didn't respond to the person, only continued searching the room. The person only seemed to sigh out of annoyance.

" _Try looking up_."

Lance froze for a moment, realizing the man could see him. He stuck up the finger, hoping he could see it, then tilted his head upwards. He still couldn't see anything.

A loud noise that sounded like chains clanking together filled the room. Seconds later, it stopped as fast as it started.

Then the lights came on.

In a chair, suspended by chains, was Keith. 

From what he could see, Keith was unconscious. He had a burn mark on his side, a cut on his forehead, and a bloody nose. Oh, and a gun shot in his shoulder, that was still bleeding. The side of his neck was puffy, and had a hue of purple.

"I am going to repeat myself," the person said, voice louder now. Lance looked at the phone in his hands, and saw that he had hung up. The person was in this place. "I thought I said not to track the call, Lancealot."

"Let him go," Lance snarled. How the hell did he know Lance's code name? Did he take all of the names Keith had called him and put them into his own head?! Well, maybe he had overheard it, and didn't want to call him stranger. That would make more sense.

The person shrugged, then clicked a button. "If you insist," he said, right before Keith fell from the chair. Lance stood staring at what had just happened, before running to catch Keith. He'd probably dislocate a shoulder from the impact, but he didn't give a crap. Keith was not going to die.

Lance braced himself for the catch, but it never came. Instead, it phased through his arms, then disappeared.

Lance stared at his empty hands. "What the fuck?"

The person only laughed as it appeared in front of him. Lance stumbled backwards, but managed to catch himself before he fell.

"My, my. Did you really fall for that?" He asked, wiping away non-existent tears. "Well, now you only have 5 minutes! And, like I said, if you don't show up, or if you don't have Champion, your friend will die!" The person clasped their hands together.

Lance glared at him. "I'm-"

"One more thing!" He exclaimed, cutting off Lance. "You see, that was a hologram, yes, but your 'Red Flare' did fall from that height. He appears to be breathing, but he's not in the best shape! I'd say he has a few hours, depending on what we do to him. But, if you don't show up, he has five minutes! I suggest you choose wisely." The hologram disappeared, leaving a fuming Lance.

He grabbed his phone, and called Pidge one more time. He didn't have Shiro's number, so he hoped Shiro would pick up.

Someone picked up after the first ring.

" _Hello_?" This person had a more feminine voice. 

"Shiro or Pidge?" He asked, bolting out of the warehouse to his herocycle.

_"Neither- My name's Allura. I work at the police department?"_

"Oh, yea- Shiro's girlfriend. Yea, um," Lance tried to get her off of the phone without being rude. He started the herocycle and took off down the street. "Are either of them busy?"

_"I don't think Shiro is-"_

"I need Shiro, then, please. Like, right now."

_"Sorry, but he's helping round someone up. It's Lance, right?"_

Lance grunted out an agreement.

_"Are you okay? Do you need our help? Shiro told me about- uh , the thing."_

"About his night job?" He asked, increasing his speed.

" _Mm_."

"Then, yes, I do. This guy has Keith and he's threatening to kill him in the next-" Lance looked at his watch. "Shit! 3 minutes if I don't have Champion with me at Central Park-"

 _"Okay, Lance, calm down. Try and get at least twenty more minutes. Pidge was saying something about having to test something on you, and it will help you get Keith back. She also said if I were to interfere, it would only get worse.  I am sorry I could not help you get your friend back. Oh! And, she also said if you didn't get there in the next five minutes, that the sirum wouldn't work."_ Allura explained.

"Oh, uh, what's the sirum?"

"I'm not-" Alluras voice was cut off by another phone vibrating in his pocket. "Shit, okay, uh, I've gotta go- Another guys calling- you know, the one that has Keith- I'll let you guys know what it is later. Bye!" Lance rushed his words, fumbling inside of his pockets with one hand to grab Keith's phone.Sorry, just sec. Another call." He hung up on Allura, shoving his phone into his pocket.

**_Incoming call from Unknown._ **

Lance groaned out loud. These constant calls were getting annoying. He answered the phone, putting it to his ear.

"What?" He hissed, turning towards Pidge's location.

"You have one minute. Tick. Tock."

"Yea, yea. I need about twenty more minutes. Champions pretty far from Central Park." He said, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

The person on the other end sighed. "You have ten minutes. I suggest you hurry." The person hung up, giving Lance both of his hands back. He shoved the phone into his pocket, speeding up his herocycle even further.

Once he reached Pidge's lab, he sprung himself off of his herocycle, quickly taking his keys out. He bolted across the yard and into her lab. Her lab was two flights up, so Lance took the fire escape. Once he reached the right window, he slipped in, startling Pidge. He had seven minutes left.

"What the hell, La-"

"What do you need? I need to grab Shiro."

"Hold out your arm," she said, grabbing a needle that held an icy blue liquid.

"What the hell is that?"

"It'll give you ice powers!" Pidge exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and pulling it towards her. Lance let out a startled yelp. "Hopefully," she added, under her breath. She injected it into his arm, making him feel lightheaded. After a second, the lightheadedness disappeared, and he became a little colder. Pidge pulled out the needle, and grabbed another one from the table. 

"Inject this into Shiro. It should give him lightning. Or air. I can't remember." She said, pressing it into his palm. She quickly pulled her hand back with a hiss of pain. "Jesus! Your hand is freezing!"

Lance looked at his hand. It still felt warm. He shrugged, then took off out the window with a small thanks.

However, what he didn't notice, were the icy footprints he left behind whereever he stepped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe. go, go icy lance man.  
> yea , uh, they're all going back to become powered heroes eventually, but for now, it's just lance. shiro and keith are still non-powered heroes. :)  
> next POV; Shiro


	3. Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lightning becomes pretty useful after a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look it that they almost all have power now waht  
> also  
> I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC I JUST KIND OF SORT OF FORGOT ABOUT IT AND PESTERING FROM MYFRIEND MADE ME REMEMBER?  
> hehe  
> enjoy im sorry  
> next update will probably be a while

" _Oh, that I got you ...uh... ice cream! Yea. You like vanilla, right?"_

"Lance, what are you talking-" Shiro broke off, hearing a scream and a gun shot. He whipped his head around at the sound. One of the cops, Beverly, had let a prisoner loose. She was handing him a gun. "Shit- sorry, some guy just got loose- I'll make sure Pidge is fine- I've gotta go, bye!" He hung up quickly, hearing Lance squawk slightly. Shoving the phone into his pocket, he pulled out his gun. He'd have to remember to return it to Pidge.

He aimed it at both of them, just like several other cops, finger on the trigger. Before any of them had the chance, black mist swirled from their mouths and eyes, engulfing them. The black mist disappeared as soon as it came, the cop and thug missing.

Several minutes of stunned silence passed, before the chief of police, Zarkon, started yelling at them to stop standing there and do there job, as if he hadn't seen any of what just transpired.

Sighing as he did so, Shiro shoved his gun back into his holster. He turned the hallway, looking for Pidge. He bumped into Allura as she turned the corner. 

"Oh-sorry-, have you seen Pidge?" He asked, regaining his balance. He looked at Allura. She had a scab above her eyebrow, and sweat glistening her forehead, but other than that, she was fine. She had a file that read 'Solved' in big red letters written across the front. She quickly covered the front. He was suspicious of the file, but he was more worried about Pidge at the moment.

"Actually, I think she was-" Allura was interrupted by Shiro's radio.

" _We've got a code twenty one down on Maberly Street, requesting immediate backup-"_ The voice cut off by a cry of pain. _"Sir, please, put the gun down and let the kid go- No! Don't-"_

The intercoms blared to life, calling out names to go to Maberly Street. _"Ramirez, Lalonde, McClain, Sanchez, Maberly Street. Code Twenty One."_

Shiro sighed, taking Pidge's phone out of his pocket. "Could you give this to Pidge when you see her? I've got some files to look at." He held out the phone for Allura to take.

She accepted it, smiling as she slid it into her pocket. "Will do."

Shiro smiled, kissing her cheek before taking off in the opposite direction. Shiro turned the corner, heading towards the file room. He needed to check some things out on a certain case, involving Red Flare. 

After a few minutes of checking files that contained information on the Red Flare, Shiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He was getting no where with this. He would just have to ask Keith if- Shiro's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Lance's voice.

"Hey, Shiro," Lance said, still in his hero outfit. "Need some help, and Pidge has this thingy for you."

"What the hell, Lance? You can't just do that." Shiro half whipsered and half yelled. He sighed once more when Lance made no attempt at leaving. He looked as if he was bouncing with energy. "What?"

"Okay, well, she kinda sorta gave me superpowers-ice, to be exact, and has some for you too. Lightning. But we've gotta go, like, now." Lance rushed his sentence, holding out a needle. "Insert it into your arm then get into your costume."

"What's going on?" Shiro asked, taking the needle and injecting himself as quick as possible. It made him feel dizzy for a few seconds, but it quickly faded.

"Um, someone was sort of maybe captured and may or may not be Keith and we've gotta go like right now, and I can explain more on the trip- get your costume on and we'll go." Lance said, already going through the window he came in by.

"Wai-" Lance was already gone. He hid behind one of the shelves that the cameras couldn't see, and took off his shirt. He always had his outfit on underneath. He pulled on his mask, and leapt out the window Lance went out.

* * *

_Quick Author's Note-_

_I have no idea what the past tense version of leap is, and when I looked it up it gave me a little competition between 'Leaped' 'Leapt' and 'Lept'. Leapt seemed to fit this scenario much better than saying he leaped. That's all. Enjoy the rest._

_Quick Author's Note-_

* * *

 It didn't take him long to find Lance's flashy blue 'hero'cycle. Lance was sitting on it, pushed up closer to the handles then he normally was. Shiro sat behind him, hands gripping the edge of the bike. He wasn't going to wrap his hands around Lance's waist. Lance would take it the wrong way, and he was dating Allura.

Lance took off, high above the speed limit, that made Shiro wrap his arms around Lance so he wouldn't fall off. "Explain, please." Shiro yelled above the roar of the wind and engine. They were going pretty fast.

"So, this guy sort of took Keith hostage, who is Red Flare, by the way, and wanted you for him, which totally won't happen, and Keith is half dead right now. Um, also, you sort of have lightning powers now which is the only reason why I brought you with. I have ice powers too, which is pretty cool. Found out the hard way." Lance explained, speeding up. "He's in Central Park right now. I'll need you to pretend that you're going with them to their evil mystery base in return for Keith or something like that, then we can be all 'SIKE!'," Lance practically screamed, turning the bike onto grass. "and use our newly founded powers-"

"How do we even use them?" Shiro asked, stepping off of the bike before he could fully park it.

"What the fu-" Lance yelled just as he fell off of the herocycle. "Asshole. Don't do that. I fell off when you did that."

"And how I wish I had a camera." Shiro replied, walking off. Lance followed behind him, occasionally pulling his fist out and opening it. When nothing happened, he frowned, then tried again.

Shiro grew quickly irritated of this action. "What are you trying to do?" He asked, ducking behind a dumpster. He could see a few men from the Galra standing beside someone laying on the ground. He pulled Lance down with him.

"Ice-"

"Shush." Shiro hissed, peeking his head above the dumpster. The Galran workers had their guns pointed at the dumpster. No point in hiding now. Shiro stood up, hands raised, and Lance stayed crouched behind it.

"Ah! Champion!" Somebody yelled. The person had long white hair, and a purple body suit. He had yellow irises, and that didn't seem natural. Probably contacts. "Come for your friend, have you?"

"Give him to me, and I'll come." He snarled, hand dimly glowing magenta.

"Or, I could just take you," The person said, grinning as he did so. Shiro hadn't noticed, but there was a few red dots on the motionless form, who he assumed was Keith. "Come now, without a fight, and he won't be hurt any further."

Snarling, Shiro started walking forwards. He made a split second decision, and tried what Lance did with his fist. Nothing happened. The serum hadn't worked.

Or, maybe it had?

Lightning struck the people who had guns trained on Keith. But, it didn't come from Shiro's hand like he was expecting. It came from the sky. Shiro blinked in surprise, not realizing that the men in front of the boss were aiming at him, and some had fired. Before Shiro could do anything, Ice formed around the bullet, causing it to fall to the ground. Shiro smirked, and set everything into summoning the lightning again. It hit them at the same time ice formed around them. Hopefully, they weren't dead.

Lance had managed to stand beside him, in an offensive position as the boss moved. He grabbed Keith's wrist, and before either of them could react, a sound of a gun firing filled the air. The person smirked, draping Keith over his shoulder.

"What-" Shiro started saying, but bit his lip to keep the cry of pain from escaping him. Something painful made it's way into his ankle, causing him to fall to one knee.

Lance stared at him, expression of anger quickly morphing into concern then back again. "Fucking-" Lance murmured, looking between the guy running with Keith and Shiro, kneeling on the ground. Who should he help? Shiro seemed to understand his dilemma.

"Go help Keith," Shiro said, forcing himself to one foot. "I can go get Coran to fix this."

Lance nodded, bolting after the, almost, non visible Galra-Boss-person-thing. When Lance got closer, thank his speed and height, he could see that Keith had begun to stir. He was gripping weakly at the persons shirt, mumbling incoherent words. Just as Lance's hand got closer, the person gained a new burst of speed, getting just out of Lance's reach. At that point, Keith had woken up.

"What the hell-?" His sentence was cut off by a groan of pain, presumably from the shoulder being jabbed into his stomach. He heard the guy carrying Keith laugh maniacally, right before throwing the squirming Keith onto the pavement. The guy stopped in his tracks, causing Lance to _almost_ run into him. His hands thought before his brain did. He shot his hands up, hoping to any God that his powers would work at this very moment, and tried to envelop the guy with ice.

Emphasis on _tried_ .

The guy seemed to know what Lance planned on doing, and moved seconds before the ice hit him. Instead, it hit a post, somehow causing it to fall? Lance didn't worry about that too much, considering the post was about to fall on _Keith_. "Fuck!" He squeaked before  _trying_ to rush forward to drag Keith out of the way, or catch the post, or take the hit, or something, but that damned guy grabbed his arm, flipping him over his shoulder.

The guy just tsked as the post fell on Keith's arm, the one with the bullet wound, poor guy, causing Keith to whimper. While he was distracted, Lance kicked him in the chest, once more, thank his height, forcing him to land flat on his ass. Lance never was good at hand to hand combat, so this probably wouldn't end well. Before he could get up, he froze his feet and hands to the asphalt. The guy tugged but it didn't come loose. Lance hoped that the ice would only melt because of an immense heat. Lance knelt beside Keith's writhing form, trying to lift the post off of his arm. After several failed attempts, Lance gave up and turned on his ear comms with Shiro.

"Hey, S- Champion?" Lance asked, "Can you walk?"

"Yea, I'm good to walk," Shiro said, his voice and Lance's changed by the built in voice modulator. "What's wrong?"

"A post is on Red Flare and I can't get it off," Lance said sheepishly, smacking Keith to keep his eyes open.

"I'll be there soon," Shiro said. Lance could hear the motorcycle he used starting to life. Lance turned the comms off, giving him better hearing to where he currently was. The guy was laughing behind him. "What?" he hissed, keeping one hand on Keith while aiming the other at the guy.

He continued to laugh.

Lance rolled his eyes and turned back to Keith- who's eyes were now closed. "Fuck- Nope, no dying on me here man," Lance whispered, ignoring the guy behind him. He smacked Keith lightly, emitting a groan from him. His eyes didn't open, but at least he knew Keith was alive.

"Ow..." Keith muttered, eyes still closed.

"Yea, yea, just gotta keep you up," Lance said, smacking him again.

This time, he got no response. "Keith?" He asked, pressing two fingers to his neck. He could feel a beat, slow and weak, but it was there.

The only bad thing he could notice visibly, next to all of the wounds, was the fact that Keith wasn't breathing.

"Those drugs are finally getting to him," the guy behind Lance laughed, ice still holding him in place.

If Keith died, Shiro would kill Lance.

That could not happen.

How would he flirt with girls if he were dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so  
> i completely forgot i wasnt switching povs so yea  
> screw that lets switch povs randomly during the fic lmao  
> im osrry for the month late update  
> but im thinking of doing monthly updates now?  
> anyways  
> bye lol
> 
> feedback is greatly appreciated, hope you enjoyed  
> if not  
> *shrugs*


End file.
